In general, an internet means a data communication network that is able to perform a data communication through a Local Area Network (LAN) or a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), and the like, based on a Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (hereinafter, referred to as TCP/IP) between a plurality of networks divided by the internet protocol (hereinafter, referred to as IP) address and a plurality of hosts having separate IP addresses provided in each of the networks. Here, the hosts mean a computer having a communication modem therein as well as a computer connected to a telephone, and that is able to facilitate two-way communication by only an inherent IP address given to each host.
In particular, the provision of services, such as electronic commercial transactions, various kinds of information, and various communities, etc., using an internet is increasing. As various communications related methods or service providing methods are advanced, there is an increasing desire from users, using an internet, to implement their own home pages or various spaces about themselves on a web site. Therefore, the respective internet service providing companies provide services, such as a web hosting, etc., or several communities to businesses or persons, and allocate spaces to users subscribed to them in order for the users to upload their home pages.
Further, as it is not for beginners to make their own home pages, the internet service providing companies have provided a service for making home pages for them, through a process that presents the users with the home pages previously made by the service providing companies, depending on the users tastes and that allows the users to select the designs of the home pages presented. Representative companies providing such a service may include www.netian.com, www.dreamwiz.com, and the like.
As such internet business becomes more developed, users can find material that they desire, from among vast quantities of material available on the internet, without any restrictions, such that they can access good quality information. In order for the users to do this, each of the internet service providing companies has provided a category search engine. The category search engine provides a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) link to allow the users to search categories by a field and by a subdivided depth by automatically creating the categories of the URL capable of obtaining all information.